


On the matter of Marco's back

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is whipped, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: "Marco is hot. Why is he bothering wearing clothes at all?"Ace's musing and his investigation about said matter.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	On the matter of Marco's back

**Author's Note:**

> I found a fic about Marco having a gashing scar on his back from his childhood?
> 
> Also, it's been a while since I've written Marco x Ace?

"Marco is hot. Why is he bothering wearing clothes at all?"

It's question that bothers Ace. Coming from the time when he was bored and resorted to watch his man doing his duty around Moby's deck. He saw how some bros decided to loose some clothes for certain duty but never Marco. 

Marco, obviously, has the body for showing off, as proved by his proud mark of Whitebeard, tattooed on his chest.

As prominent as Marco's blue fire amid the freezing winter night, and as fancy as his strappy may be. He is surprisingly not fond of showing his backside to the public.

Marco's back can't be in an ugly shape. With the wind blowing right, many can see how well developed them, back muscles are. So, since it's not the shape. Can it possibly the visual?

"What do you mean by scars on Marco's back? Guy heals. He already has that fruit of his as long as I can remember. His back is fine." said Izou.

"You sure?"

Izou fumes. "I brush his back when we visit an onsen. Now you go bug other people, you're ruining my beauty meditation, Ace."

Ace has to go to other informants because better be sure before prodding further and not because he doesn't believe Izou's words.

And what does he mean by brushing Marco's back on onsen?

Ace frowns. Fully realizing how jealousy easily sips in his mood.

Lately, they haven't met island with hot springs yet and for once he wants to bath in naturally heated water and not the one that he heats himself. There are benefits of minerals you can only find on hot springs and not even his fire can create them on mere saline water. 

Also because that means Izou has seen Marco naked.

More the reason to be jealous.

Ace doesn't want to bug Thatch yet despite knowing the said chef can be a potential informant, what with him being a gossip-loving and all because man is making a clear threat for him not to go near the kitchen since his accident of setting several small fires on the chef's beloved hair earlier this morning.

So, Jozu it is.

"Marco has a good back, and no scar, if that's what you're asking."

Okay. That's pretty straightforward. Ace thanks him, quickly moving forward to other informants just so he can make a three rounder of the speculation of Marco's back.

Vista, or Rokuyo?

Rokuyo's prospect looks hopeful? Man is friendly (not that Vista is not but Vista tends to tease him with prose, being a romantic man that he is), and he is real funny. 

So Rokuyo is...

A flash of blue passes by and Ace watches as the magnificent bird transforms into a man. Ace's legs move before his mind really processes this, and he is already on the top of the man, giving Marco a welcome home kiss.

Marco chuckles and the sound easily goes to Ace's spine (he is really whipped, he knows).

"I miss you too Ace." Marco gives him a soft one on the forehead and Ace sighs contently. The matter of Rokuyo and question about Marco's back suddenly being forgotten.

(In the absence of Ace due to his own mission, Marco learns this matter from his bro. He smiles, thinking what can be done about the matter with amusement)

* * *

When Ace is back from the mission, he goes straight to Marco for a welcome home kiss. Until...

"What the hell Marco, where is your shirt! You forget your laundry or what?"

Yep. Marco forgets donning his usual purple open shirt and walks around shirtless is something he doesn't expect to see in Moby. Moreover in daylight.

And that's a wide spotless back right there. No scar. No nothing. Okay, so that's not the reason why the man chooses to wear a shirt. Weird. A man like Marco can just wear nothing and looking good.

"Ace, you're drooling." Izou chuckles as he sees his lil bro gawking over Whitebeard's second. "He looks that good to you?"

Ace looks at Izou horrifiedly. "What do you mean, Izou?! I am not drooling!"

Which is a lie because there is a trace of saliva on his chin. Ace wipes his mouth quickly and walks away.

Izou chuckles, muttering something like 'whipped'.

Though that is the only time Ace shows decency because after that the firecracker of a boy chooses to let go of his shame and makes the others uncomfortable as he continues to openly stare and touch Marco as much as he can.

The truth is Marco is such a huge flirt who won't give in to Ace until they're really in the privacy of their (it's actually Marco's) room.

(Sex is mindblowing and Ace is in a daze, his lower body be damned because what's walking if you can stay on bed all day and be pampered)

Only to have Marco putting on his usual shirt the next morning.

"Why?!"

"The reason why other people wear clothes Ace." Marco smiles and gives him a soft forehead kiss that melts Ace and turns him mushy.

"Also because we need you to have your legs."

Ace pouts.

"I'll go and chart your breakfast. Thatch must have had some inclining to provide you extra by how loud you were last night."

The boy smirked and touches himself. "And whose fault is that?"

Marco rolls his eyes. "You better be decent by the time I bring us breakfast."

Ace chuckles, watches as the fully clothed man leave, waiting only a second to roll to the place where Marco laid last night.

* * *

_"Why am I covering my back?" Marco hummed before answering. "Because it's inconvenient to have the sun shining directly on my back." Marco kissed Ace's bare shoulder._

_"The perk of being made of fire. That's something that you don't feel I bet."_

_Ace leaned for a kiss. "Is that all? Then why did you suddenly appear without it? Do you start to like the feeling of sunshine on your back?"_

_Marco kissed him softly. "To prove a point, yoi. On why I should wear it at all times when you're around. I was proved to be a great distraction for you."_

_Ace hummed and let himself be loved. "True."_

_And then because Marco was not the saint that a lot of people said he was, the man whispered,_

_"Also because birds do get extra sensitive in that area. You don't want me to react every time people accidentally brush or touch my back, do you?"_

_Ace's breathes hitched as he looked at Marco, suddenly feeling his nether region had gone active again. Marco chuckled and devoured him just right._

**Author's Note:**

> I only write this kind of fic, no plot and no character development whatsoever 😂 
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading


End file.
